The Time Traveler's Wife
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time." [Hiro x OC]
1. Chapter 01 January

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all  
depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 1,098  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

When he appears in the middle of an alley in (from what he can tell is) the middle of nowhere, he is confused. He had been thinking about comic books. More specifically the upcoming issue of _World Heroes_ that he was sure one of the main characters was a ringer for him. But so far that issue had been just a rumor, and neither he nor Ando could find any word about the writer or artist or publisher or even a tentative release date. It wasn't fair!

So he'd decided to go to his favorite comic book store on the outskirts of Akihabara (still close to main attractions, but less crowded than the tourist shops). But right before he _bampfed_ out of there _World Heroes_ popped into his head for no apparent reason. And now here he was, in a grungy alley way, in what was decidedly not Japan.

"Uh-oh."

A door slamming open against the brick wall of the alley made him jump, fists raised in an extremely non-threatening, terrified way. He lowered them slowly, hesitantly, when the person who stepped out paused to stare at him quizzically.

She was petite – like a gymnast or a figure skater – all clean lines and graceful motion. Her hair was pixie cut in an extremely geometric way, a deep black with an undertone of blue. Her eyes were a stormy grey and lines with kohl. She was staring at him, holding a bulging pair of trash bags, with her eyebrow arched severely. The look her in eyes was fond amusement.

"Ah… konnichiwa?" He opens his fists into a gesture of peace.

Her eyebrows pull down and she continues walking out, marching down the steps and to the dumpster. "Hiro, why are you in the alley?" She throws the bags into the trash, not noticing his confused expression. When she turns, her hands land on her hips and she stares at him like a mother scolding her child. He notices her shirt has _Comics Straight to You_ emblazoned across it in slashing red letters. "Are you trying to sneak in and get a sneak peek at _Worlds Heroes_?"

He blinks. Oh no. Oh _no_. "Uh…"

She sighs. "Well, luckily for you, I've been saving a copy for you since we got them in last week. I figured you'd be here sooner or later." She heads back up the few steps to the door. "Come on then." Without waiting for an answer, she's walking inside and he scrambles in after her, not wanting to get locked outside.

Inside, the woman is marching down a hall crammed with stacks and stacks of comic books. Labels on the boxes feature some of the most beloved characters of Hiro's childhood. He stares around, open mouthed, a kid in a candy store, until she calls his name again and ushers him forward. "Come on, come on. You're not supposed to be back here. If Mr. McKinley sees you back here I'll get in trouble." He's barely passed the counter and back into customer space when a large man with beady eyes marches in an opposite door.

"Jamie! Have you finished putting away the newest shipment?"

"Yes, sir!"

As they chitchat about business, Hiro wanders around, looking unobtrusively for clues as to where – and when – he was. Outside, the streets and people were very clearly American. A big city, maybe Los Angeles? It looked like pictures of the city he had seen before. But the clock on the wall only showed the time, not the date, so he still didn't know how far he'd traveled.

"Here you go, Hiro!" He spins at the girl's ( _Jamie_ , he corrects himself) voice and reaches out for the comic she's handing him. It's the issue of _Worlds Heroes_ that he and Ando have been trying to find. The cover is a clock – just like the one in the shop. "It just came out last week." The date in the upper corner says January 2019.

"Two thousand… nineteen?"

"Come again?" When he looks up, she is staring at him with worry clouding her tone. "Are you okay, Hiro? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Do I… come here a lot?"

She frowns. "I mean, not a lot _a lot_. I've only met you once. So I mean, I've seen people zero times, but I've seen other people way more. I don't know, don't you live in Japan?" She frowns at him.

"We met… before." He tries to make it sound like a statement, but he doesn't think he succeeds.

"Uh, yeah, you don't remember? I'm Jamie. Jamie Peterson." She laughs. "Not really memorable, I know. I only actually remember you so well because you were so crazy adamant that we were going to meet again and that _Worlds Heroes_ would be the reason." She gestured to the book in his hands. "That's why I made sure to save you a copy."

"H- hai." He is very confused, but… but a hero must always trust himself, so he would know if she was a good person to make sure they met, because clearly he had already done it, right? His head hurt…

"You sure you okay?" She's concerned and he hastened to put her at ease.

"Hai! Arigato for your concern Jamie-chan, I am okay!"

She stares at him, judging whether he is telling the truth or not, and seems to come to an agreement. "Well… okay then." Suddenly she brightens, her smile is blinding. "Hey, if you're in town next month, there's going to be a fun party in the park for Valentine's Day. Wanna go?"

He blinks, blushes, and stammers out an answer. "O – okay!" When she waves him goodbye and heads back to the counter, he stares after her, debating. He could be good, go back to his own time line, live out his life as it is meant to be lived, meet Jamie that way, go on the date in his correct timeline…. But that would take over a year for him.

He squared his shoulders. He didn't want to wait that long. He squeezed his eyes shut, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 02 February

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 1,427  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

When Hiro appeared, eyes still tightly scrunched closed, the sun was blistering down on his face, a stark contrast to the cool and dark comic book store he had been in just seconds before. He cracks one eye open hesitantly and, upon seeing the same skyline he had just before seen out a window, opens them both joyfully.

He's in a park, and all around him is a melee of activity. There are people setting up tents, and hanging lights. There are people arranging flowers, cooking at grills, arranging picnic tables. A stage is being erected against a copse of trees. Everywhere there is movement and merriment, groups of people laughing and smiling. Parents are beginning to throw down blankets while their kids run and play around them.

It's peaceful

Sure that he is in the correct place, Hiro looks around, wondering how to check the date. His eyes fall on a banner in front of the stage and he makes a beeline for it.

"Valentine's Day Concert! 0 days"

The number has clearly been replaced numerous times, but it is a huge, happy, pink zero right now. Which means today is Valentine's Day. Which means _today_ is his date with Jamie. He blanches.

"Young man, are you alright?"

Spinning around at the frail voice, he comes face-to-face with an elderly woman, maybe in her 80's, looking at him in concern. "H – hai!" She frowns. "I mean, yes, I'm alright."

She doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure? You look very pale…" As he stutters out an excuse, she glances at the banner and smiles. "Are you perhaps meeting someone here tonight?" When he pales considerably further, she lets out a rasping chuckle. "I can sense a nervous man a mile away. My husband is just like you. Though he fainted dead away after he worked up the nerve to ask me out." Her eyes are fond and far away.

"R- really?"

She looks back to him. "Oh, my yes. He's always been a nervous fellow." She grins, triumphant. "We've been married 60 years." At Hiro's wide-eyed expression, her smile widens. "Seems like a lifetime, but somehow not really. So, what about your date has you looking so terrified?"

Started at the abrupt change of topic, Hiro scrambles to keep up. "Uh, well, ma'am, I –"

"Rosemary."

He blinks. "Well, Mrs. Rosemary," she nods approvingly, "I live in Japan, so I do not see her much." Not a lie. "It's our first date." Also not a lie.

"This is a perfect place for a first date!" Someone calls her name from somewhere behind them and she glances back. "Well, that's my husband calling. Now, young man, first dates are nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself. Though," she glances down at him, at his wrinkled office uniform, "maybe be yourself in something a little nicer." Her name is called more insistently, and she smiles a farewell at him, wiggling her fingers in a wave.

Hiro stares after her, forlorn. "Something… nicer…?"

* * *

After discovering that he was, in fact, in Los Angeles, as he had previously thought, finding somewhere to buy a new set of clothes was fairly easy. He just followed the crowds of people until they led him to the first street frequented with department stores and darted into the first one that had a men's display in the window. One glance at a price tag had him gagging and (as un-heroic as it was) trying it on the dressing room so he could disappear with it.

Stealing expensive clothes probably wasn't what the universe expected him to do with the powers he had, but sometimes there was no choice. Like now, when he had a date tonight and he wasn't even sure if his credit card would work in the future. He promised himself he'd make sure he kept his accounts open. And he promised the store (silently) that he'd bring back these clothes.

By then he was already gone – disappeared and reappeared in front of _Comics Straight to You_ – the now sunset glow of the city illuminating the figure on the step.

With a gulp, Hiro took her in. She'd done something to her short, tomboyish hair, making it look purposefully disheveled, like she'd just artfully rolled out of bed with the perfectly messy hair. Her stormy eyes were lined with dark liner, her high cheekbones were a swatch of highlighter. Hiro was at once extremely glad he'd randomly chosen dark slacks and a sleet grey button down because Jamie's dress with a cascade of silver and blue sequins and toole, baring her shoulders and ending at her knees. She looked positively fey – Queen Mab out for a romp with the mortals.

When she glanced around and saw him, she started in surprise. But then a brilliant smile blossomed on her face, as slow and as brilliant as the sun rising. "Why, hello there, handsome."

Hiro felt his heart contract painfully in his chest. "Jamie-chan! You look nice – beautiful! I mean, beautiful – um – " Who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out for this! A beautiful, gorgeous, funny girl _(who lived in his future!)_ was no one for him, he –

Suddenly, she stuck one dainty leg out in front of her, wiggling her sandal-ed foot at him. "What do you think? I couldn't resist, since it's how we met."

When he looked closer, he saw she'd painted her toenails with little panels from _World Heroes_ , right down to the smallest detail. He felt a sudden rush of air as he took a deep breath –

\- and grinned at her. "Yatta!"

* * *

After that, Hiro couldn't even remember why he'd been so nervous. Jamie loved comic books and heroes and adventures! She was so incredibly easy to talk to! So what if she preferred DC over Marvel (she said she liked imagining made-up cities, since she already lived in a real one), he liked her in spite of her faults!

"I'm just saying, as great as Captain America is – Superman is better."

"No, no, no! Superman has so many power!" Hiro was emphatically waving his arms from where they sat on the picnic blanket Jamie had brought. "Captain America is more _real_ , you can relate to him!"

She was frowning at him. "Superman lost his people yes, but his family was the Kent's. People can't relate to an adopted kid loving his parents, and then losing one of them? Captain America is a man out of time. Who can relate to that?"

"You'd be surprised…" When she tilted her head, birdlike and inquisitive at him, he fought to catch himself. "You'd be surprised what there is to relate to. He's out of time, but other people are working jobs they hate, or in classes they don't understand. And many, many people are soldiers, stuck in war zones all over the world."

She glanced away. "That's a good point…" When she glanced back at him, side-eyed, her eyes were sparkling. "Henry Cavill is still hotter." Her smile was impish and coy and suddenly, Hiro was compelled, but feelings completely beyond his control.

As the fireworks suddenly bloomed into sight over their heads, Hiro leaned forward, placing a gentle hand behind Jamie's head so he could pull her closer, and pressed their lips together. She froze in astonishment for one moment, but then she eyes fluttered closed and she half rose off the blanket to move closer.

Hiro's heart was thudding in his chest as loudly and as brightly as the fireworks, faster and faster, until he couldn't breathe with the force of it. When he pulled back and opened his eyes, Jamie was smiling at him softly, the lights reflected in her eyes like vivid flowers. His heart was beating so fast… He couldn't breathe…

With a sudden hush, the fireworks paused before the finale, and the field descended into darkness for one brief, endless moment.

And in that second, Hiro, overcome with the nameless emotion churning in his chest, lost control of his gift. without a thought for where, or when, he was going, he vanished.


	3. Chapter 03 March

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 1,309  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist

* * *

When he blinks his eyes open, it is with the startling thought that he had been asleep for a while. He is coherent and awake upon his reappearance like he normally is, but is instead lying on a bed that feels familiar but doesn't look it. Sitting slowly, he presses a hand to his pounding head, scrunching his eyes closed at the sensation of drums banging around inside his skull. When his feel hit the floor, he slumped forward over his knees, rubbing at his eyes for long minutes before daring to take a longer look around.

The room was nice. It had a hotel-room feel, but it was nice. Plush comforter and fluffy pillows. He was still in his clothing from the Valentine's Day party, though much wrinkled and –

His eyes flew open. Jamie! What had happened? Why had he just vanished like that?! He'd lost control, just left her sitting there in the park, probably confused and wondering what had happened. People didn't just vanish, after all. This wasn't _Harry Potter_. How far had he traveled, anyway? And forward or back? Was he still in Los Angeles? What hotel was this? There weren't any pictures on the wall, nothing to give him a clue to where, or when, he was. What –

"Hiro!"

Hiro yelped and jerked, falling onto the floor in shock, knocking a lamp to the floor in his violent motion. When he squinted up at the figure over him, with a start he recognized them. "Ando-san?"

Ando was frowning at him in consternation – and confusion. "Hiro, what is going on? We've been looking everywhere for you?" He started to help his friend up. "And what are you wearing – that's not the suit Jamie picked out for you."

"Jamie-chan?!" He perked up at the name. Maybe he hadn't gone that far.

Ando blinked at him. "Yeah… Jamie - _chan_." He said the honorific strangely, like he wasn't used to it. "Are you alright? We, really have to go get you ready, but you're acting strange."

"Get ready?" For the first time, Hiro noticed his oldest friend was wearing probably the nicest suit he'd ever seen. His hair was slicked back suavely. And he was still looking at Hiro in concern. "Oh, h-hai! I'm fine! We can go get ready!" He flashed his friend a victory sign.

Ando seemed unconvinced, but started pulling Hiro along with him anyway, their impending lateness seemingly more important than Hiro's strangeness. He tried to glance around as they careened down the hall, still looking for a clue as to when and where he at wound up, but they were moving too quickly for him to get a good look out the window. Ando gives him an impatient tug on his arm every time he slows, so he simply follows, knowing he will find out eventually, hoping that wherever they are going there are answers.

But there are not – it is a room filled with half a dozen finally dressed men, his cousin, Peter Petrelli, another work colleague, and several he does not know but who call out his name like they are friends. Hiro is bewildered. Even more so, when a suit is thrown into his arms and he is shoved unceremoniously into an adjoining room to change. He does so with bewilderment. Upon his return, a woman (his hair stylist, she tells him) appears and quickly and efficiently does something to his hair, pins on his cufflinks, and straightens his tie, before shooing the lot of them out the door.

Hiro is stuck in the middle of a gaggle of men, marching who knows where. But everyone is happy and carefree and light, so he asks no questions to Ando and Peter. Whenever he is, they seem not to think he had been missing, so there can be nothing truly wrong.

Turning a corner, all the men but Ando veer off, meeting a group of young, equally done up young woman at the end of the hall. They partner off in choreographed succession, and Hiro is left with Ando in front of a large set of double doors, and a sign that reads:

 _Fifteenth of March two thousand and twenty-one_

Hiro's mind gives a jerk in confusion. _2021_? It had been two _years_ since the Valentine's Day date, and yet no one seemed to have noticed his absence?

 _We are pleased to have you hear for the wedding of Jamie Peterson and Hiro Nakamura_

His mind screeches to a halt.

"Well, buddy, this is it." And as the doors open, Ando pushes Hiro forward and marches him up rows and rows of pews, filled with everyone he had ever met. He stands before the congregation like a stature, only shock keeping him grounded. But when piano music begins to play and the couples from earlier ( _Bridesmaids and groomsmen_ , his brain supplies), his knees start to shake. By the time the bridal march has started his palms are sweating and he's incredibly worried that he really might throw up when he has to say anything. Then he remembered just _what_ he would be saying and a new wave of terror washes over him.

But then Jamie appears, her hand on (he assumes) her father's arm and isn't it just ridiculous that he has never met her father and yet they are getting married. People are looking at her and waving and whispering, but she only has eyes for him. It has been minutes and years since he saw her last. Her hair is longer, brushing shoulders in gentle waves. But she is still the petite pixie from two years ago, tiny and graceful and innocent. Her grey, grey eyes are looking right into him, and they are shining, he can see it even from here. She loves him. She _loves_ him.

It is a terrifying, jubilant, insane thought. But her smile is wavering as her chin trembles with the unshed tears of happiness pooling in her eyes, and Hiro doesn't care if it's crazy. Maybe fate brought him here. His powers brought him to this moment to show him his own future. Stranger things had happened.

In the next breath she is beside him and he father is giving her away with a clap on Hiro's back. They are repeating the vows that Hiro's own parents spoke so many years ago and his own eyes brim with tears, wishing is mother was here. Then they are saying "I do," and then, then, _finally,_ he leans down and kisses her, to the whooping and cheering of the crowd.

With a grin, he pulls back, pumping a fist into the hair, he leans down and kisses her, to the whooping and cheering of the crowd.

With a grin, he pulls back, pumping a fist into the hair, "Yatta!"

* * *

There is cake and dancing and music and a bouquet toss and drinks and drinks and drinks. Soon Hiro is bubbling as much as the champagne he is full of, his head swimming with possibilities. He has never been this happy, and yet he feels cheated. Jamie got two years with him, he's only had hours with her. He wants more. He wants every moment of her life that he can have, until they are both old and grey.

With that thought he nods decisively to himself and stands, weaving drunkenly, and, thinking of their life together, he disappears.


	4. Chapter 04 April

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 557  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

When he appears, he is grinning with how proud of himself he is. Now he will get to do everything right, and when he proposes, he _knows_ Jamie will say yes. All he has to do it –

He blinks, when he looks around, suddenly sober from one moment to the next. This is not Los Angeles. He looks around. This is New York. Why would he bring himself here? He just wanted to find Jamie. He looks around in confusion, people on the sidewalk milling around him in agitation, New Yorkers to the core, but he continues to stand on the sidewalk, glancing around as if waiting for her to appear.

"Excuse me?" He glances up and there is a young woman standing in the open doorway on the porch steps in front of him. Blonde and blue-eyed and smiling a pleasant hostess smile. "Forgive me, I'm new here. Are you one of Miss Nakamura's children? She speaks of you all constantly, I'm sure she would love to see you."

Hiro blinks, his eyes sliding to the side of the building.

 _Fourth District Assisted Living Facility_

A rock falls through his stomach. No, no, no, no… The thought is an endless mantra inside his head, even as the young orderly leads him forward he is denying it. But all too soon, they are standing before a door that she pushes open, smiling brightly as she announces herself. Hiro is rigid in the doorway. The beeps of machines are needles in his heart. When Jamie turns her head (for there is no denying that it is her – he would recognize those eyes anywhere), she gasps. "Hiro?"

Then he is crying and he cannot stop. The orderly, though confused, leaves when she sees her patient is not distressed, only the guest. When Jamie opens her arms, veins a vivid blue, skin age-spotted, wrists so tiny and delicate they looked like bird-legs, Hiro fell into them.

"Hiro, how – " She does not seem overly confused that he is young. He must have told her of his gift long ago. But she does seem confused to see him. "What happened?" She glanced down at his clothing reaching out a trembling hand to touch the flower on his shirt. "Were you at our wedding? Is something wrong?"

Yes, no, - something was wrong, but not the way she thought. He had done something wrong. He had wasted a life, had let her live a life without him – but no, wait. The young girl had called her Miss _Nakamura_ , she was still his wife, she had children. Their children? There was still a way to fix his timeline, to turn back the clock. He must think of nothing but the exact moment he wanted to go.

He pressed his lips chastely against her cheek.

Los Angeles. February 2019.

When he stood, he was already falling away.


	5. Chapter 05 May

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 1,181  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

He is _terrified_ when he appears and it is not the fireworks where he had thought he would be. But the skyline is Los Angeles. The street in front of him the same he had gotten his clothing for Valentine's Day. With hardly a thought about the integrity of such an action, he darts into the same store, hoping they do not remember him. The clerk at the desk is someone different, and only gives Hiro a disaffected look as he grabs a pair of jeans and an over-priced designer shirt. He feels less bad this time, leaving the expensive suit in place of the more street-worthy clothing.

It is as easy as breathing to leave the dressing room and appear in the _Comics Straight to You_ ally. But he is stumbling and frantic when he yanks open the front door, bells rankling harshly, and rushes in.

The noise startles Jamie so much in the dead quiet of the comic book store that she teeters on her stepstool and, with a topple of comics, starts to fall. Hiro, in a brief display of athleticism, is across the room before he can even form the thought, catching her in his arms like Superman catching Lois Lane.

"Hiro?" Her tone is incredulously, then angry. "You scared me half to death! What is wrong with you-" Her tirade is cut off when he crushes her close, burying his face in the curve of her neck and pressing his eyes tightly closed, trying to stave off the hot, rush of tears. "Hiro?" Her tone changes to worried, and she is struggling to remove herself from his grasp so she can wrap her arms around him. "What's the matter?" Her hands and brushing at his cheeks, to where wet tracks have made trails.

He shakes his head. "Nothing." He smiles at her. "Nothing." She seems unbelieving, but he keeps talking. "I'm sorry – about our date."

She frowns and stands, starting to pick up the comics that had fallen to the floor in her tumble. "Are you canceling on me, Hiro?" Her tone is playful.

It is his turn to frown and he glances around, hoping to find – yes! The digital clock has a date display. February 23, 2019. His eyes widen. February. Los Angeles. 2019. Jamie. He is here, (almost) exactly where he wants to be, but he has more questions than answers now. She isn't mad at him about disappearing at the fireworks? Has he told her what happened? About his powers? Where are they going on their date?

"Uh, ano, no." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly and smiles. "I forgot where we're going." He's still smiling when she whacks him with a comic book.

* * *

After that, his life is a blur for several blissful months. As if his old life never existed, that year he jumped forward didn't matter, was a dream.

He got a job at the comic store. He got an apartment. Ando called often. Peter visited and his sister. He built a life that centered around one thing: making that wedding he had seen in his future come true. He and Jamie dated, as happy and as playful as teenagers in love for the first time.

… _the museum, listening to Jamie talk about the different styles of artwork – and did Hiro know she had a Fine Arts Degree and that's one of the reasons why she adored comic books? …_

… _the beach, where Hiro burned lobster red in ten minutes flat and Jamie laughed until she cried even as she helped him rub aloe on his burns …_

… _the circus, when it came to town, where it was Hiro's turn to laugh when he learned that the Jamie was terrified of clowns …_

… _the movies, sharing popcorn or buying tickets to see a movie neither one of them cared about, so they could sit in the top row and kiss lazily for hours …_

… _Hiro teaching Jamie how to dance only because he saw her family dance at their wedding years in the future, and making sure the first slow song they dance to is the one that will be their first dance then, as well …_

It is surreal and crazy and perfect and Hiro wants it to never end. He wants to forget about everything else but this, even though he knows he must remember those days in the future, must make sure he does not overlap. But his wedding years from now, though it is hard to forget how beautiful Jamie will look that day, he tries to live each moment in the now, and not in the then. He hardly gives a thought to his powers, barely uses them at all. There is no need, not when his life is this perfect bliss. He has no curiosities about his future.

Until one evening, while watching the remake of _The Parent Trap_ , Jamie unexpectedly blurts out, "Do you think if we had kids they would be cute?"

Hiro looks down at her head in his lap in shock, and, when she sees his expression, she giggles. "It's just a question, Hiro, don't have a heart attack." She can probably hear her heart racing from where she's contently sitting, but it's not for the reason she probably imagines.

Everything he does is to marry her. He knows they will have children, the orderly thought he was one of them, so he imagined at least one of them took after him. What sent his heart racing was the thought that Jamie thought about children with him without even knowing their future. To her it was an idle daydream, a wish. To him it was the end game. And, he was still a man, no matter how innocent his face. The thought of how to make those children had crossed him mind many, many times. Like now.

He shifted in his seat as she continued speaking. "I hope they have your nose. And I hope the girl has my eyes." She is smiling up at him in happiness, eyes far away and joyful and Hiro thinks if his heart beat any faster it would probably come flying out of his chest.

"Hai, me, too."

Later that night, after tucking Jamie in where she had fallen asleep on his couch, his curiosity begins to churn. And he begins to wonder, too.

 _It will only take a moment_ , he tells himself, brushing a hair away from Jamie's sleeping face. _I don't have to stay long._

He leans down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back."


	6. Chapter 06 June

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 1,009  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

This time he knows exactly when he is when he appears, but what he doesn't know is what he will find. Unclenching his eyes, he peeps around in apprehension. Then, when nothing untoward happens, he opens them wider and takes in his surroundings.

He had a year in his head when he traveled this time. 2026. Five years after their marriage. And his only thought had been of Jamie, so that, no matter where they were on this Earth, he would wind up there. So he had a _when_ , and he had a _who_ , now he needed the _where_.

The street was almost cookie cutter in its normalcy. The houses were not all exactly the same, but clearly built from a similar spread of floorplans. The yards were all landscaped and blooming, the cars all shiny and clean, the fences white and picketed. If the models of the car didn't look so brand new, Hiro would think he was in an American sitcom in the 1950s.

A cacophony of laughter makes him turn his head, eager, but it is a young mother pushing a stroller, while her blonde-haired, blue-eyed daughter skips in front of her. It isn't Jamie. And now he's suddenly unsure what to do. Should he knock on every door, until he finds the right one? And then what – tell Jamie he forgot where they lived? Should he wait here until she, hopefully, comes out or comes home, and sees him standing there like an amnesiac? Or maybe he should try to teleport again, closer to her. Would that be better or worse? What if –

"Hiro?"

He spins around, gasping, suddenly realizing he had been about to hyperventilate in the street from thinking too much. So when his gaze lands on Jamie, he is wide-eyed with the beginnings of panic.

She arches a brow at him in consideration. "You alright there, dear?" Her tone is fond and amused, clearly used to strange antics from her high-strung husband. She tilts her head in a beckoning motion at the house to her left. "Do you want to come inside or are you okay standing in the street?"

He laughs. "I'll – " He breaks off, suddenly realizing that she is hugely, beautifully, pregnant. He knows he is gaping, that he should pretend that this is nothing new to him, but he can't help it. She's wearing fluffy white slippers and a matching robe, her hair is wild – just-rolled-out-of-bed hair – her eyes are luminous in her pale face.

She shifts the handful of mail she's holding in her hand into her robe pocket, her brow beginning to crinkle with worry. Absentmindedly, she rubs a hand across her stomach. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Worried that she's going to get stress and go into labor right there in the street (he has no idea how far along she is), he reassures her and walks over. But he can't help the urge he has to cover her hand with his, to feel the life underneath her fingers. His. _Theirs_.

She lets him for a moment, before laughingly pulling away. "Come on, crazy, the neighbors can see you fondling me out here and I left Amanda in the living room watching cartoons. If a commercial comes on, who knows what she'll get into."

His heart stutters again. He has another child. He has a daughter.

Hiro tries to make it look like he's not hurrying into the house, but he isn't sure he succeeds, since he beats Jamie to the door by about a dozen steps. She muttering softly under her breath, but it doesn't sound angry, so he ignores it, because as soon as he opens the door his zeroes in on the noise of what is clearly a Teen Titans cartoon and, laser-focused, makes his way there.

The site that meets him, makes his heart skip a beat, and when it starts again it is loud in his ears. Amanda – _his daughter_ – is lying on her stomach, head propped up in her hands, eyes intently focused on Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about pizza. She's kicking her feet back and forth in a lazy, relaxed manner. When he steps further into the living room, he steps on one of the numerous action figures that are strewn about and turns towards the nice. He has one clear moment to think that she _does_ have her mother's eyes, before he is attacked by a tiny bundle of energy.

"Daddy!"

He falls back with a muffled oomph and she is crawling on top of him, talking a mile a minute, so fast that he can't make heads or tails of it, but he also can't stop smiling, wide and bright. Her hair is a dark chocolate, and while her eyes are her mother's color, they are Hiro's shape. The quirk of her mouth is all Jamie, and Hiro can see his mother in the shape of her face.

"Are you staying for dinner?"

Something about the way Jamie says the question, something about the tone – not accusatory, just… curious – makes him turn his head. He had been opening his mouth to ask what made her ask that, to question it, but she is leaning against the wall, eyes soft and loving as she watches the two of them, her hands curled under her stomach, and he can't.

Instead, he stands and walks over to her. He's pressing a kiss to her forward even as he smooths his hands against that little life she's carrying. When he feels it kick against his palm, he smiles. "Of course I am."


	7. Chapter 07 July

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 506  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

He knows that he shouldn't stay, that the him from this time could come back any day. Any moment he could hear a key in the door and it would be _him_. He knows that this is in his future, that if he is patient and steady, that this will be his future.

But it is _so hard_ to force himself to leave.

Most mornings it is Amanda who wakens him. Four years old and wide awake at 7 AM, she crawls into their bed, insistent and hungry, demanding attention and food. Jamie snuggles deeper into their blankets, eight months pregnant and continuously tired, she won't fully wake for hours. So it is Hiro who wakes (without much prodding), to make breakfast for his daughter.

The first morning, he doesn't know his way around the kitchen, so it's cereal and juice. But as the days, weeks, go by, he is more familiar. An omelet. French toast. Pancakes. He and Amanda are normally covered in flour or batter by the time they start eating, but she adores it. She takes in everything he does with bright-eyed wonder and intelligence. He thinks suddenly, so suddenly that he feels his stomach drop out from under him, if she will be gifted like he is, but if they don't know about him, he isn't the Hiro to tell them.

So instead he spends his mornings cooking with his daughter, then watching cartoons and playing with action figures. When Jamie wakes up, he cooks for her. She'll work in her office for a few hours – drawing comic books – and Hiro and Amanda will play until she falls asleep for her nap. Jamie never asks him about his work, and Hiro doesn't want to bring up if he _should_ be at a job somewhere, content to just coast by. At night he reads Amanda comic books. Then he curls around his wife, one hand pressed to the tiny fluttering movements of his son, and falls asleep.

His life is perfect.

But he know that it cannot last. He knows it has lasted longer than it should.

One morning, while he sits with Jamie as she munches on a bagel, she looks up at him. "I know it a long way off, but I want to start planning an anniversary trip for next year." At his started glance, she looks rueful. "Well we couldn't go anywhere this year," she says with a pat on her stomach, "and last year you were working." He wants to ask about that, but doesn't. "I know my parents will take the kids," she emphasizes the plural with a big smile, "to give us some time away. What do you think?"

His heart is full, both because he is happy, and because he knows that he is not the Hiro that she should be planning her future with, not yet, anyway. But he smiles and agrees, feels his heart clench when she beams at him.

It makes him feel all the worse because he knows that he has to leave tonight.


	8. Chapter 08 August

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 801  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

He's sitting in the bathroom that night, robe pulled tight around him as he rests his head in his hands. He doesn't what to Tenth Doctor this moment, but he doesn't want to go. He wants to stay _here_. He tells himself over and over that he will have this exact moment eventually. That he's still going back to Jamie. That, unlike the hordes of multitudes, he knows how happy his future will be. But there's a real, visceral part of him that does not want to leave his children.

"Alright, Hiro, you can do this." He's whispering, trying not to wake his sleeping wife, trying not to wonder what she will think when she wakes and finds him gone, trying not to picture Amanda's face when she crawls into their bed in the morning and his side is cold and empty. "Let's go."

Before he can chicken out, he forces himself to go. Thinking of Jamie, thinking of coming home to her, thinking of being close to her.

When he opens his eyes, he isn't even sure he went anywhere for a moment. He's still sitting in a bathroom. But, no, this bathroom is all hotel – little bottles of shampoo and conditioner sitting in their boxes on the marble counter, towels folded just so. He blinks, confused. When he hears a noise from the other room, he startles. He stands and takes a hesitant step towards the door, before shrugging and swinging it open.

"Yatta…"

Jamie is smiling shyly at him, a vision in lace and tulle.

 _Oh crap_ …

She is in her wedding dress, exactly as he remembers from before – his past, but also his future, and now his present. She makes a moue at his state of dress, in his bathrobe from his – their – house. "You already undressed." Her eyes glint as she glances askance at him and slowly, deliberately, turns around so he's staring at a lace covered back. "Unzip me?"

His mouth goes suddenly, abruptly, dry.

He should not do this – he should leave this to the Hiro of now. But his hand is reaching out, even as he tells himself that. Have they ever done this before? Should he know – things about her? The zipper moves slowly downward, his hands moving without conscious thought. Two gasps as his knuckles brush the smooth, flawless skin he is uncovering. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this…

The dress crumbles with a muffled swoosh to the ground and Jamie turns as she steps out of it.

Suddenly, every ounce of chivalry that Hiro has for his other self is gone. How could he walk away from this? Creamy skin and delicate lace and garters, and the glinting of a diamond wedding band.

"My wife."

He does not really he has spoken until Jamie, smiling tremulously, opens her arms in invitation. "My husband," she echoes.

* * *

After that it is a medley of images that stand out in stark relief in Hiro's mind. Smooth skin, soft hands, strands of dark hair brushing his face. The sound of clothing falling to the floor, the rustling of sheets. He does not know if they have ever done this before, but he does not care. It is as natural as breathing – this heat, this want, this _love_.

He whispers to her in his native language, words of endearment, promises of eternity, because he cannot make himself remember English, he is too overcome. She does not seem to mind, offering her own benedictions in return.

Later, watching her sleep, he realizes how fiercely he just wants to live a life with her. Continuously. He wants to share every moment, every up and down, every first (yes, this one, too, but others). But his gift, sometimes it is hard to not use it. Who would not want to see this moments, see how their lives end up? And, knowing the happily ever after that awaits them, who would not want to live in those moments forever? No bad, but good.

He reaches out to trace a finger down the length of spine that is bared to him and when Jamie shifted restlessly, he pressed a swift kiss to the shoulder bone, settling her once more into sleep.

Then, before he could change his mind, he thought of a specific moment, and vanished -


	9. Chapter 09 September

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 495  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

\- without his clothes.

When he reappears, naked, cold, annoyed with himself, he thinks, very clearly, that maybe this was a sign that he should have just stayed in bed. In bed in precisely what year he didn't know, but bed nonetheless. But he can't stand here and think about it for too long, he was _naked._

Luckily, he had a very specific place and time in mind when he had teleported this time. His apartment in Los Angeles, a few months after the fireworks show. Unluckily, he had appeared on his landing, not inside the apartment. With a sigh, and the thought that is was very likely that at least one of his neighbors was probably looking out their window, he vanished, and reappeared inside. Maybe he could just ignore that neighbor when they inevitably asked about what they had seen. Maybe they would forget it.

Right now, he didn't have time to deal with any of that. Showering and then dressing, he sat down on the bed to pull on his shoes, hurrying to get to the comic book store. With a glance at the clock, he knew that Jamie would be getting off work in a few minutes. So he disappeared from the apartment at 4:43 and reappeared outside _Comics Straight to You_ at 5:00 on the nose. So promptly that when the backdoor swung open, Jamie, coming out, walked directly into him, screaming in shock.

"Hiro! What the – "

Whatever else she was going to say came out muffled against Hiro's mouth as he pressed their lips together. She stood frozen for a long moment, shock still surging through her, before she relaxed. When he pulled away, she blinked her eyes open, hazy and once again calm. "What in the world was that about?"

"I love you."

Her mouth fell open in surprise, even as her cheeks bloomed with warmth. "What – "

"I've been wanting to tell you for," he smiled ruefully, "a lifetime, it seems. And I couldn't wait anymore." He is suddenly shy. "Um, I know we've only been together for a few months, but – "

"I love you, too." When he glances at her, her eyes are as wide as time, seemingly as surprised as he was that she had blurted that out. Her cheeks are a brilliant red. "Um, yeah."

His grin is blinding, but only for a moment, because in the next, he is kissing her again, and imaging their wedding and their children and their entire life together.


	10. Chapter 10 October

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 886  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

Between the months that Hiro stayed here after the fireworks show and the months he had stayed here now, he figured he'd been here continuously for almost a year, give or take. Eventually he'd have to figure out where the him from this actual time was and work out a schedule for him. He didn't want to be in the same time twice, that couldn't be good for the space-time continuum. He's seen Doctor Who.

But he was getting antsy. They'd been together for almost a year. He knew they were going to get married in 2021. How long did it take to plan a wedding anyway? Should he wait until this Hiro came back so he could propose? But would that be too long to wait – would it mess up their entire future together if he waited too long? Was _he_ supposed to propose to keep the timeline accurate?

Man, his head hurt. He rubbed at his forehead. Thinking about this too much was confusing.

If he waited too long for this time's Hiro and messed up the future than it could mess up his children's futures. No, he couldn't let that happen. There must be some reason that this Hiro wasn't here and he was. Maybe it was supposed to be this way. And even if it wasn't, he wasn't going to risk the future that he had seen by waiting around.

He straightened his shoulders. Okay, he was going to do it.

* * *

Three weeks later and he still hadn't asked. He'd gone out and gotten a ring, the one he remembered seeing from their wedding. (And wasn't that a paradox? He picked out the ring because he already picked it out?) He'd planned everything. He _knew_ she was going to say yes. But still – but still, _what if she didn't_? What if he'd already messed something up? What if that future was gone forever? No more marriage, not more children, no more life together? All because of something he did that he didn't even notice.

"Hiro? Are we still on for our date tonight?"

He jumped, startled, knocking over a rack of comic books. He turned sheepishly to Jamie when she made a sound of distress and started straightening them up. "H-hai!"

Her frown melted away and she smiled at him indulgently. "Alright then, go home, before you knock the whole building down." It was his turn to frown, and she giggled at his expression. "I'll meet you at your place at seven, okay?"

He made a face at her for a moment longer, before relenting. After they said their goodbyes, he decided. No more chickening out. Tonight was the night.

* * *

Hiro was a nervous wreck, though he was trying not to show it. It was 6:55 and Jamie was always prompt, so she would be here any second –

A key in the door. He froze, terrified, as she came in brightly, before stopping abruptly, smile fading in shock, mouth falling open, as she looked around his apartment.

Hiro had purchased every rose the flower shop had had, in order to make sure the room was strewn with rose petals. The bouquets that he had placed about the room though, were tulips, her favorite flower. It was making the air heady and pungent, though that could have just been the face that he was light-headed with panic. He was always almost positive he wasn't supposed to have this many candles lit in an apartment at one time, but he did. The living room furniture was pushed to the edges of the room, and a perfect picnic was set up on a blanket.

She was turning slowly around, as she tried to see everything. "What is – " When she was facing him again, he was already down on one knee. "Hiro!"

"Matte, let me – let say this." Her eyes were already welling with tears, but Hiro took a deep breath. "I love you, Jamie Peterson. I've known it for a long time, longer than it seems like we've been together." He steadied his breath again, trying to slow his racing heart, before continuing. "I will circle around you until the stars die and the world has forgotten what makes us different. And I will shatter any future that dares to divide us." He knew she would hear that as a reference to comic books, the things that drew them together, but it was as close as he could get right now to telling her the truth about himself. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He stood with a shout, as she ran towards him, flinging herself into his arms as she laughed and cried, her hands shaking as he slid the ring onto her finger. Then he picked her up and spun her around. He couldn't wait to get started on their life together.


	11. Chapter 11 November

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 731  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

He knows he can't stay in this timeline for much longer, at the very least he has to go back to his time to keep his job or tell Ando what's been happing – or will happen, as it were. But the thought of going back to a world where Jamie doesn't exist is a dismal thought, and he doesn't want to. But he has to.

He memorizes this exact moment, Jamie sleeping in the bed in the new apartment they had moved into together, the way her hair looked in the early morning light, the soft smile on her lips. He promised he would come back to this exact moment.

With one soft brush of his hand through her hair, he vanishes, not looking forward to life without her for a while.

He opens his eyes and knows immediately that he did something wrong. He frowns. _I have to stop thinking about other things when I teleport_. He looked around. It was hard to tell where he was, it still looked like LA… but something felt off. He looked a little closer at where he was. A park? No – a cemetery, there was a dotting of flowers against the tombstones. There were a scatting of cars parked out front and they looked – they looked new. Not like, that's the latest model new, but something from a futuristic comic book new. Hiro frowned, taking a few hesitant steps closer.

He leans back when a group of people suddenly exit the gates. A trio of middle-aged couples and a smattering of children ranging from kids to teens. Some of the adults look familiar –

"Aunt Amanda, are you alright?"

He starts, looking closer at the woman who answer. "Yes, dear, I'm alright." Her smile is a little watery. "I just miss your grandparents, that all."

 _What_?

"It's hard to believe they've both been gone for five years, isn't it?" The man who is speaking, could that be his son? "But at least they're together now."

The conversation trails off as the turn a corner and head towards the cars, but Hiro inches closer, warring with himself as to whether or not he wants to know his own future _this_ much.

But he had always been too curious, too headstrong for his (and other people's) own goods, so he finds himself suddenly before a pair of interlocking headstones, reading the engraving there.

 _Hiro and Jamie Nakamura  
 _Married 64 years  
" _I love you. Until the end of time."___

He is suddenly, painfully, crying, sobbing uncontrollably at his own gravestone. It is surreal and shouldn't be possible, but since when was anything in his life possible? He'd traveled to the Feudal Era, why not to after his own death? But Jamie was gone, too. Gone, gone, gone. There were no moments after this.

Suddenly he knows he is not going back to his own time. There are too many moments with Jamie to soak up, to live. He does not want to miss a single one, does not want to regret a single moment between the first date at the fireworks and this moment here. He wants his children and his grandchildren to know how much they loved each other, every day of their lives.

He wants his every moment, for the rest of his life, to be for her.

It would take some planning, he knows, to make sure he doesn't overstep his own timeline too much. But he remembers which futures we went to, they are seared into his mind like photographs. When he returns, he will write them down, make sure to keep track. He will tell Jamie, make sure she is marrying him for all of him, make sure she knows what to do in those moments so they can have the perfect lives for six decades.

He could do this, he could make it work.

And he knew exactly what moment to start in.


	12. Chapter 12 December

**Title:** The Time Traveler's Wife  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing:** Hiro x OC  
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Summary:** "Yes, that's right. You're going. You've been gone for ages. You're already gone. You're still here. You've just arrived. I haven't even met you yet. It all depends on who you are and how you look at it. Strange business, time."  
 **Word Count:** 326  
 **Warnings:** N/A

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary belongs to Doctor Who.

 **A/N:** I am pretending Heroes: Reborn doesn't exist.

* * *

When he opens his eyes and wipes away the tears, his breath comes out in a puff of cold air. There are icicles on the buildings and garland around the lampposts. All the storefronts have holiday themed décor. But Hiro only has eyes for _Comics Straight to You_.

With a one track mind, he walks up the steps and inside. At the sound of the bell going on, Jamie glanced up from the computer in front of her, smiling a hostess smile. "Hello, and welcome to _Comics Straight to You_!"

"H-hello…"

She doesn't seem to notice his red eyes, his tremulous expression. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"I – " He clears his throat. What had he said about their first meeting? How adamant he was to get a copy of _Word's Heroes_ , right? "I'm looking for _Worlds Heroes_!"

She blinks. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, buddy, but it doesn't come out until the New Year."

He fakes a frown, before grinning at her. "Then I will wait until then!" And he sits dramatically on the floor in front of the counter.

For a moment, there is silence, but then she breaks into uncontrollable laughter and comes around to stand in front of him. She still laughing when she sticks her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Jamie Peterson. It's nice to meet you."

He grins. "Hiro Nakamura. It's nice to meet you, too." His smile widens. "I think we're going to be good friends, Jamie-san."


End file.
